Existing lamp sockets such as, for example, lamp sockets for use with wedge base lamps, utilize dual retention beams that are molded as part of a plastic socket insulator. The retention of the lamp within such a lamp socket is typically limited to retention by such beams. Lamps retained by dual retention beams molded as part of the socket insulator incur a significant amount of lateral lamp movement. Lateral lamp movement adversely affects the contact interface between the lamp lead wires and the contacts of the lamp socket and provides a common point of lamp failure. Existing lamp socket designs typically utilize up to three plastic molded components and seven stamped metal components that require sub-assemblies and secondary assembly operations. The fabrication of such lamp sockets is costly.